


Constricting

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Choking, F/M, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Constricting

What happened? 

You’d been out with Spencer. He’d been planning on taking you out for ice cream for making it through your first week at your new job. And then all of a sudden, everything went dark. 

You head was pounding. There was something holding your arms in place. When you tried to move them, you felt a slight burning. “What’s happening?” You mumbled. Was that you speaking? The voice sounded so slurred - off in the distance.

“Y/N,” Spencer whispered harshly. “Y/N, are you okay?” You lifted your head up, the weight of it foreign to you, and opened your eyes. For a second, you couldn’t focus. But once you did, you saw blood trickling down the side of Spencer’s face. He was tied to a chair and his hands were clasped behind his back. You budged your own hands again to test their movement - but they were bound just like his.

“Spence,” you breathed. “What happened? Where are we?” It hurt to crane your neck around, but you did anyway. Boxes were stacked up to the ceiling high windows. They were wooden and based on the warning written across, god only knew what was in them. The floor beneath your feet was hard and gray. Concrete. “Where are you?” you repeated.

He shook his head, dazed as you were about your surroundings. “I have no idea. Are you hurt?”

“My head is throbbing,” you said honestly, your eyes still unable to completely focus on your surroundings. “But otherwise I’m okay.”

Just as you lifted your head for the second time, someone else entered your field of vision. You didn’t recognize him, but his eyes were simultaneously focused and unfocused, darting all across the room. “Hello, lovebirds,” he said, almost sweetly. The smoothness of his voice betrayed his sinister look.

Lovebirds. Why was he calling you lovebirds? Spencer was your best friend. “What are you doing?” Spencer asked worriedly, his voice cracking as the man approached you. “Get away from her.”

“Enjoy the show,” he said to Spencer as he slowly snaked his hands around your throat. “I was helpless, and now you will be too.” You swallowed hard as the space between his finger and thumb pushed against your neck. The bastard made sure that you could still see Spencer, helpless to do anything for you as he thrashed against his restraints. 

Slowly, he increased the pressure around your throat. Immediately, you felt the need to cough but couldn’t. “Get away from her!” Spencer screamed. He was jerking and twisting against his restraints to get to you. Again, the pressure increased. Despite the heat coursing through you, his cold stare, devoid of any emotion, sent shivers up your spine.

“Ah,” you choked, your mouth hanging open in horror. “Please…stop.” Everything hurt. From your head to your toes, you were in unbelievable pain. “Please.” He let go of you. But you could tell this wasn’t over yet.

Spencer’s head was hanging between his legs as he tried in vain to break free. With a sharp tug, the man wrenched his head upward. “Look at her,” he teased. “Why aren’t you helping her? She needs you.” He threw his head down violently and walked back toward you with renewed purpose. 

“We are going to do this all day,” he said matter-of-factly. Once again, he started to squeeze your neck from both sides, restricting both your windpipe and your carotid arteries. As the pressure increased steadily, you felt your feet struggle to touch the ground - tether you to reality. You tried to swallow and couldn’t. Attempted to kick your feet and weren’t able. You even pushed your neck forward and pulled back, searching for a way to get him off you, but nothing was working. Every move was for naught. Before he let go for a second time, he squeezed hard, leaving you sputtering for breath as he backed away. 

You were too scared to cry, but somehow your face was tinged with tears anyway. When you looked up, Spencer eyes were swimming in his head, desperate to get to you. “Y/N.” He was trying to keep you focused. You knew that even if you died, he’d stop at nothing to get to you. “Hang on, Y/N.”

“Please don’t!” You screamed as he approached you for the third time. He didn’t start slowly this time, instead going straight for a hard squeeze. However, he’d been so focused on you that he hadn’t noticed Spencer breaking free of the ties that bound him.

In the blink of an eye, Spencer bounded off his chair and barreled into the mysterious man. A guttural scream resounded from his throat as they toppled to the ground. You jerked against your own restraints as Spencer pinned him to the floor. The entire time the man had been trying to hurt you, you’d done your best to focus on breaking free. 

You knew Spencer was an amazing FBI agent, but seeing him grab the man’s head and smash it into the ground was something you’d never expected from him. He wasn’t normally a violent man. 

The unsub was thrown for a loop, clearly having underestimated Spencer’s strength in a state of emergency. He pushed off the ground and pulled the man up by the collar of his shirt, throwing him into the wall. You watched as the man crumpled to the ground. “Y/N!” he screamed. “Are you okay? Oh my god.”

Spencer ran toward you, reaching behind you and untying the rope around your wrists. You lurched forward, collapsing into his arms and finally allowing the tears to flow. “Oh my god, Spence,” you cried and coughed into his shoulder. “I was so scared…I-” Your arms reached around his and clutched onto him for dear life. “Is he…?” You couldn’t tell if the man was alive or dead. 

Before the man could wake up and take him off guard, Spencer turned around and cradled you in his arms so you were both facing him. “I don’t know,” he breathed heavily. “I’m calling Hotch.”

Within minutes, other authorities were on their way, and after about 15, the team showed up after Garcia tracked where you were by your cell phone. “What happened?” Morgan asked, running up to where you sat. “Are you okay?”

Spencer replied by nodding his head, unable to form a comprehensive thought. “He just started choking her. He was making me watch…Morgan.” He cradled his hand around the side of your neck, massaging your sore throat. “He almost killed her, Morgan. I didn’t even pay attention to what I was doing.”

JJ walked over to the man and pressed her fingers to his throat. He was dead. Spencer had thrown him so hard against the wall that his skull had cracked. “I didn’t mean…I didn’t…”

You refused to look at anyone else as you turned into his embrace and sobbed. “It wasn’t your fault, Spence. I’m sorry. I never….never wanted you to…”

He used his left arm and pulled you closer. “It’s okay, Y/N. I know. I never meant to…but I’d do it again.”


End file.
